


Thank You For Everything (Carrie One-Shot)

by freddykrueger1428



Category: Carrie (2002)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddykrueger1428/pseuds/freddykrueger1428
Summary: After prom night went well, Carrie, and Sue get ready to leave behind everything, together. Just when they are about to leave Carrie's home after packing, Carrie's mother tries to prevent her from leaving. Sue stands up for Carrie, and they leave, never looking back.
Relationships: Sue Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Thank You For Everything (Carrie One-Shot)

Carrie sighed as she packed up the last of her clothes. It had only been a few days since prom and graduation, and already she felt better about everything, especially after Sue asked Carrie to be her girlfriend.  
Wow. Girlfriend. Just last week, Carrie would have been too nervous to go against her mother and date someone, and judging from her mother's reaction to Carrie just wearing a dress, she knew her mother would start going on how it was sinful. It was wrong, but fortunately she didn't to deal with her mother for much longer.  
Carrie absentmindedly fiddled with the zipper of her bag nervously. She had not seen her mother today yet, in fact she had not seen much of her mother since prom, and she was getting a bit nervous about that. Sure, she was a legal adult now, but what if her mother tried to stop her? There was also plenty of things that could go wrong. They could get lost, college might not work out...  
She snapped out of her thoughts as Sue walked up to her and gently placed a hand on her arm. "It'll be fine," she said. "Let's go to the car now."  
Carrie swung her bag over her shoulder and silently followed Sue out to the car. A slow smile gradually crept it's way up her face. Just a few more hours, and she would finally be free!  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Carrie turned slowly to face her mother. This was going to be fun.  
She took a deep breath and lifted her chin up. "I'm going to college, Mother," she said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
Just as her mother opened her mouth to say something, Sue came around from the back of the car and grabbed Carrie's hand. "Come on, Carrie," she said, looking at Carrie's mother with a hateful look. "Let's go."  
Her mother-no, Margaret, she could hardly call herself her mother-slowly looked down at their hands then back at Carrie, seemingly connecting some dots. Carrie sighed, as she recognized the look in her mother's eyes.  
"You-you sinner! I should have known this would happen! Come with me and pray, otherwise you'll be going to hell for what you've done!"  
She turned around and walked a few feet, before turning around when she realized Carrie wasn't following her. Storming towards Carrie with a look of rage in her eyes, she had just raised her hand when Carrie snapped and punched her right in the face. "Get away from me, you bitch!" She yelled at her. "Do you know what it feels like, living with you? You are overbearing, you criticize everything I do, and honestly, I could go on, but we would be standing here all day. And you call yourself my mother. Goodbye, Margaret. I hope it feels nice to be alone for the rest of your life."  
Carrie stood there, breathing heavily for a few seconds, before opening her mouth to continue. Sue took her hand and smiled and at Carrie reassuringly. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Carrie finally calmed down. Silently, the two of them got into the car and drove away.  
A few hours later, Sue pulled over to sleep. The two of them sat there until Carrie burst into tears. "I c-can't believe her!" She cried. "I thought...hoped...that she would be happy for me for once in my life. Why can't she just accept me for who I am?" Sue leaned over and wrapped her arms around her. "Let it all out. I'm here for you." For a while, the two of them just sat there, Carrie's sobbing getting softer and softer and Sue quietly comforting her. Finally, Carrie said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "Thank you, Sue." And she nodded at her.   
"Feeling better?" Sue asked with a gentle smile. Carrie smiled shyly back. The two of them looked at each other for a while, before Carrie broke the silence. "What do we do know? Where do we go?"  
"College, I suppose."  
"Hmm...Didn't you say college is expensive? I don't have any money. Or that thing called a scholarship. Besides, I don't think I'm smart enough..."  
Sue smiled. "Don't worry. I think you're one of the smartest people in the school. And don't worry about the money, I will help you figure that out."   
Carrie nodded slowly. "Okay...If you're sure."  
"Alright. Well, I'm going to sleep now."  
"I guess I should sleep, too."  
The next morning, when they woke up, Sue drove around until they found a place to get food. After eating, they started their long drive out of the state, out of the country, never looking back.   
Years later, fresh out of college, they moved to Ontario, where they could finally be married and happy together. They both cried when they could say their "I do's."  
Some time later...  
Carrie smiled as she walked down the halls of her home, where she had lived for the past decades. Her hands, which once had the strength and power to bring down rocks on her house from many miles away, now could barely could lift her book to her. Despite that, she had never been happier. Her children and grandchildren had just been to visit, the youngest just old enough to walk. She looked up as her wonderful wife entered. "Hello, Sue," she greeted her. Sue smiled and said, "Ah, hello, Carrie." Carrie took a deep breath. "I think it's time. My power, it's almost gone." Sue gave her a solemn look and nodded. The two of them went to their bedroom and recorded what they wanted to say.   
Carrie gently took Sue's hand into her own as they laid down next to each other. "Sue...I just wanted to say...Thank you. For everything." Sue nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, Carrie. And I want to thank you, for forgiving me." Carrie gently kissed Sue on the cheek. Pulling each other into a final hug, they closed their eyes, together forever.


End file.
